


triades

by florulentae



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Blood, Decapitation, F/F, Magic, Smut, i swear this looks so much worse than what it actually is, just some hunter girlfriends having fun!, no one important loses their head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florulentae/pseuds/florulentae
Summary: “This one’s mine,” Sooyoung says, eyeing the creature that just walked into the bar with disgust, fingers itching as she sees him smile charmingly at an innocent bystander—his prey for the night. The prey of the hunted, the prey of a dead man, the prey that will never be. Even from a distance, from the shadows, she can see the sharp canines, the hunger in his eyes.“Won’t you share?” Seulgi inquires, eyebrow raised as her hand rests heavy on Sooyoung’s knee. A reminder, a promise, something that makes Sooyoung tremble in anticipation.





	triades

**Author's Note:**

> i literally have no excuse other than my obsession with goddesses that come in 3s and spooky season. happy halloween to the two (2) people that will read this!  
for steph and julija. thank you for your support, always.

The runes carved into her skin burn as she’s poised to kill—a deadly little thing, preying on the predators, just as she was once taught. The oath she once lived for lost most of its gravity and became something of a thrill after she first came upon them, what seems like a lifetime ago. Them, two thirds of a life she didn’t know she was missing, almost identical scars on their bodies, unknown ink that became known to her in their left arms, legs, backs.

“This one’s mine,” Sooyoung says, eyeing the creature that just walked into the bar with disgust, fingers itching as she sees him smile charmingly at an innocent bystander—his own prey for the night. The prey of the hunted, the prey of a dead man, the prey that will never be. Even from a distance, from the shadows, she can _see_ the sharp canines, the hunger in his eyes.

“Won’t you share?” Seulgi inquires, eyebrow raised as her hand rests heavy on Sooyoung’s knee. A reminder, a promise; something that makes Sooyoung tremble in anticipation.

At Seulgi’s side Joohyun smiles, amused. Her elbow rests on top of the table as she twirls a strand of her hair between her fingers. In that position, Sooyoung can see the edges of the triskelion inked over the scar of a renegade symbol that once meant everything for the three of them.

_(“We are three and one,” Joohyun said, resolute. With her knees on the floor, and her hands on Sooyoung’s knees, she looked like the perfect supplicant—Sooyoung felt as if she should be the one kneeling. The ink of the tattoo on her left arm was as dark as the night sky, and yet it shone. Sooyoung saw it. “Past, present and future—bound together, moving together.”_

_“We were looking for you for so long, honey—and you were so_ lonely_, once,” Seulgi had followed, her nimble fingers reaching up to gently brush the—stunned, _happy_—tears Sooyoung didn’t know she was spilling. The tattoo on her arm is a mirror of Joohyun’s. A mirror of the one that will soon rest on Sooyoung’s skin. “But now we are here,” Seulgi continued, eyes like stars._

_“Forever,” They said, in unison. For the first time, Sooyoung’s voice joined theirs, in perfect harmony._

_And for them—Sooyoung fell. She’d do it again, and again, and _again_, until eternity ran its course, until the earth was nothing but scorched soil and weeping souls.)_

“Can’t I have _fun_ anymore?” Sooyoung says, eyes wide and pleading, an exaggerated pout on gracing her lips. Seulgi and Joohyun look at each other for a moment that feels like an eternity before looking back at Sooyoung, and she can _feel_ their resolve break before either one of them raises their voice to speak.

By everything that’s holy to her now, she would give it all up to kiss them once now, her body burning with it_—_desire, love, lust_—_but she knows that she can’t, not when the hunt is decided and they are outside for the leech to see.

“We’ll watch,” Joohyun says, and it sounds like a promise, too. Sooyoung wants nothing more but for them to deliver.

osculetur me osculo oris sui;  
quia meliora sunt ubera tua vino 

It’s true that practice makes perfect. Sooyoung has been doing _this—_first with the _matres_, now with her completed soul_—_all of her life. Has carried her runes, her scars; now the ink that graces her arm, her back, her legs. Over the course of that time, _men—_or the creatures that take those forms, vessels_—_haven’t changed one single bit.

It makes it all so much easier, she supposes, even if she sometimes finds herself wishing for things to be slightly different, perhaps a little bit harder. Something that will make the thrill of victory feel more like ambrosia.

The blade on her hands is not impressive, but it’s sharp, an extension of her own limb over repeated use. Perhaps that’s why she doesn’t hold it from the shaft but from the cold silver near the base. Perhaps that’s why she also bleeds when she drives it through the man’s neck from left to right, _slowly_, merciless as her runes _ache_ and his flesh and muscle _give_. The thick liquid that smells rotten and tainted splatters _everywhere_, and she grins, eyes bright, the stench and _wrongness_ of it the only reason why she doesn’t seek after it for a taste.

He tries to move, gurgles as blood spills from his neck and mouth, tries to use whatever strength he has left_—_and Sooyoung tuts, because she knows he can’t escape the pure magic that runs through her veins, that oozes from her runes, the symbols inked onto her skin.

_It’s a shame_, she thinks, as she leaves the blade on his neck at a crude angle and reaches into the pocket of her coat, drives a stake through his stomach, feels the thick liquid now seeping through her coat and past her dress. _It could’ve been so clean_.

She continues sawing, uncaring for precision anymore—saws until he is no more than a last breath, until his head is crudely detached from the body that once was a man, then turned into a monster, body that now he is no more.

The corpse falls to the floor, but the head remains in her hands. From the darkness, Seulgi and Joohyun walk forward, a gallon of gasoline in Seulgi’s hands. They have matching smiles, and Sooyoung laughs, delighted, as they approach.

“We can get rid of _this_,” Sooyoung says, moving the lifeless head from side to side before carelessly dropping it to the floor, right next to what's left of the body. "right here. _A reminder_," She adds, voice saccharine sweet. _For every single one of them, to be afraid. To whisper about how a Deathbringer was burnt to ash, soul condemned to eternal unrest by _our_ hands._

Her palm hasn't stopped bleeding. Joohyun approaches, grabs Sooyoung by the hand and pulls her close, pressing against her from head to toe. She doesn't let go of Sooyoung's hand when she brings it to her mouth, eyes sparkling with mirth as her tongue darts out and licks the wound, relishes in the sweet taste of it. To the side, Seulgi locks eyes with Sooyoung and rolls them once before she finishes dousing the remains with enough gasoline. She stares, enchanted, as the moonlight illuminates Seulgi's face as she murmurs and snaps her fingers once, flames licking at her fingers before she lets them go, allows them to consume what they were conjured for.

The flames burn bright, red and yellow and purple, but they can't ever touch them. Not when they are together.

Joohyun is insistent, and Sooyoung finds herself tearing her eyes away from an approaching Seulgi, pulling her hand towards herself for a moment, before reaching over and caressing Joohyun's cheek once, delighting in the red that taints her porcelain skin, in how hungry she can feel her growing. Seulgi's lithe frame wraps around her from behind, a piece no longer missing from the puzzle.

Sooyoung thinks that even if the flames can't touch her, Seulgi and Joohyun can make her burn—Seulgi and Joohyun _are_ the fire.

And so is she.

ecce tu pulchra es, amica mea; ecce tu pulchra es;   
oculi tui columbarum 

Gone is the grim and gore from her body, the scalding water cleansing her from head to toe, body and soul. It's almost a ritual; she prays to the almighty goddess for guidance, lets the water wash away every sin committed once in her name, now out of desire. A habit that speaks of her former home, that speaks of a future yet to come.

"_More_," Sooyoung pleads, eyes shut tight, lost in time as her body arches off the bed. Her body burns, like lightning has finally caught up with her, striking once and splitting her in half.

This is another kind of rite.

Joohyun giggles, a delighted little thing, and playfully bites the inside of Sooyoung’s left thigh_—_but doesn’t rush the methodical thrusting of three fingers, knowing exactly what to do to turn Sooyoung into a dripping and panting mess.

"Look at you," Seulgi breathes out, entranced, the pads of her fingers brushing against Sooyoung's sensitive nipples. It isn't long until she leans down_—_and _fuck_, she can't see Joohyun like this, but she can feel what she’s doing from her toes to the top of her head_—_and takes one of them into her mouth, sucks and nips at the sensitive flesh, her wandering mouth not staying put for long, but effectively pinning Sooyoung in place.

"So _beautiful_," Joohyun adds, awe in her voice, and Sooyoung has barely enough time to register what the other just said, to try to plead once again, when Joohyun thrusts a fourth finger into her, relentless, and, simultaneously, Seulgi takes advantage of her exposed neck and _bites_ down, hard enough to bruise. Hard enough to draw blood.

Sooyoung is sure that the noise coming from her isn’t human—a low rumbling cry, the ache at the pit of her stomach giving way for immense pleasure, and she's coming, _coming, _all over Joohyun's fingers, toes curling and fingers gripping tightly the soft fabric of the bedsheets.

But is Sooyoung really _human_ anymore? Was she ever? She knows she’s no longer herself, one, but three—three that turn into one, again. Like this, it's hard to tell where they start and end—where the goddess is, if inside of them all, feeding from the very same energy that created her, the one that will create her once again—hard to tell if there's truly any division, when Seulgi licks the blood that trickles down her neck, laps it up like it's water from an oasis—and maybe it _is_, to them, after all the years spent incomplete and wandering—when Joohyun doesn't slow down but picks up her pace, her tongue chasing Sooyoung's taste.

“_Please_,” Sooyoung squirms, unsure if she wants them to stop or if she needs them to continue. Her body is on fire, and this time there are no runes, no ink to name, blame for the burning.

Seulgi pulls back, so Sooyoung can watch both of them for a moment. _They are beautiful just like this, too_, she thinks. _Mine. Me. _Seulgi and Irene smile a wicked, familiar smile. “We’re just starting,” they say, a chorus of harmonious old and new voices.

Sooyoung knows they are.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are very much appreciated! find me @ [twitter](url)


End file.
